Rise of the Companions
by fantasywriter24
Summary: Doctor and River are expecting, but what happens when things go awry, and evil arrives on earth? Will they be able to protect their baby or have the evils of time and space become too much, especially when they find out it branches across more than one universe and brings an unexpected visitor home? River/ll, Rose/10 Duplicate, Donna, and possibly more guests!
1. Crashed

******I got this idea last night while laying in bed, and I thought it was brilliant, so I decided to begin the story. Another timebaby fic, I know, but I just love the concept. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a review. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will go up, and I promise it will be an interesting one, with a few answers and a lot more questions.**

**I don't own the Doctor, BBC does and they refuse to share.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"River! What did I tell you about staying in the Tardis!" bellowed the Doctor as he and his wife bolted down a long, dark hallway with a horde of Slitheen on their heels. At this scolding River threw back her head and laughed making her golden curls bounce merrily as they danced in the wind rushing past her and the Doctor.

"And miss out on all the fun? Never!" she shouted back as she spun around and pointed her blaster at the Slitheen. They skidded to a halt in surprise and were only able to let out squeaks of surprise as Doctor River Song shot them all quite dead. She smiled impishly as she holstered her gun and turned to the Doctor who was looking at her very disapprovingly.

"When are you going to stop? You are five months pregnant!" declared the Doctor gesturing melodramatically to River's belly bulging under her green dress. She looked down and placed a hand lovingly on top of the bump.

"But the baby loves it when we run," replied River as she looked at the Doctor persuasively. She looked down again and began drawing little circles over the top of her stomach. "But I suppose—if you won't want us…."

"Oh, you hush!" he ordered as he stepped forward, rolling his eyes at her. "You just need to be careful. You've got my baby in there, you know." He placed his hand over River's and looked into her eyes.

"I know," she murmured as she smiled sweetly at him. They stood that way for a moment, just looking happily at each other.

"Oh my gosh! Did you feel that! The baby kicked! It kicked!" The Doctor jumped back in surprise as he stared at River's belly. He looked from her to her belly and back with the most incredulous look on his face. River couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yes, babies in the womb tend to do that, Sweetie. Want to feel it again?" River questioned, but the Doctor didn't hear her. His expression scrunched into his thinking face, and he was looking around suspiciously. The smile fell from River's face, and her hand immediately moved to rest on the hilt of her blaster.

"What is it?" she inquired in a low tone.

"Something crashed nearby," he replied as he took a few steps forward and sniffed the air. He took a few more steps and took another whiff before pulling out his sonic and scanning the air in front of him.

"What crashed? Is it an enemy?" River knew just the right questions to ask, but the Doctor didn't bother to answer. Instead, he was staring dumbfounded at his sonic screwdriver.

"It can't be!" Before River could intervene and demand to know what was going on a pair of red and blue 3D glasses came out of the Doctor's pocket and were placed on his face. River crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What in the name of sanity are those?" she asked. Again the Doctor didn't answer. Instead he kept moving forward and through a door, right into a dense forest.

"Shine your torch this way, will you, River?" he asked as he turned to gesture for her to follow.

"If you'll tell me what's going on," was her sassy answer.

"There's rift energy here. The glasses help me to see it. It seems something fell through a rift and crash-landed here, but what? I closed all the rifts, River. There is no way," the Doctor began to talk less to River and more to himself as they crept cautiously through the dense undergrowth.

"This is near the rift they built Torchwood to get to, so perhaps it opened again?" suggested River, interrupting his mumblings.

"I guess that could be….but I don't know how." Suddenly the Doctor straightened up and threw out his arms to prevent River from moving forward anymore. She looked at him in confusion, but his look of disbelief gave her no answers. She followed his line of sight until she found what he was looking at and her mouth fell open too.

There in the underbrush was something big and blue. It was the bluest blue, but it was lying up against a fallen tree and there were chips, scratches, and cracks all over it. The doors were singed and the windows shattered. At the sight of the poor thing River felt her heart ache, but even the sight of this crashed Tardis did not prepare either of them for what would come out of it.

At the sound of approaching footsteps a head poked out of the dark depths of the Tardis and the Doctor immediately recognized the soft golden locks that framed the pretty face he could never forget. But something was wrong, her eyes were full of fear and the look on her face was not one of recognition and happiness. It was all shock and terror. Covering her neck and arms were small black tick marks that made both the Doctor and River shudder.

"Rose?"


	2. Rescued

**Here you all are-the next chapter! I thank everyone who gave a review, favorited, or followed this story thus far. It is very, very appreciated. It's always good to know people find my writing interesting.**

**So on we go with the story. Hang in there, we will be getting more companions soon, but the back stories have to be sorted out of course and that is kind of what this chapter is for. Also...to introduce a particular firey Scottish ginger. (;**

**Background: For those of you who don't know, there is a deleted scene from Joourney's End where the 10th Doctor gives the duplicate a piece of a Tardis so the duplicate and Rose can grow a Tardis to travel around their universe in. That is how Rose had her own Tardis in this one. Just thought I'd clear that up.**

**Hold on folks, things will start escalating soon and questions will be answered. I hope you enjoy!**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded, her voice laced with fear. It broke the Doctor's heart to see her like this, and he wondered what could have possibly happened to bring her back here to this universe in such horrible shape.

"Rose, it's me, it's the Doctor. I changed faces again. And this is Doctor River Song," the Doctor spoke gently as he slowly inched closer and closer to Rose. She looked at him in confusion and then to River when he introduced her.

"What happened?" asked Rose helplessly as recognition flared in her eyes. She began to herself out of the crashed Tardis. Quickly the Doctor and River moved forward to help her. They managed to get her feet placed firmly on solid ground and then the Doctor had his arms wrapped tightly around her, while River kept up a watch for any sign of incoming danger.

"We were going to ask you the same question, but don't worry, you're fine now. You're safe," he murmured in her ear. Tears were welling in Rose's eyes as she clung to the Doctor. He stood their rubbing her back calmingly, trying to refrain from asking her all the questions bubbling in his mind. He especially wanted to ask about the tick marks. He knew what they were and why they were there, but he needed to understand the full circumstances.

"Doctor, how about we get back to the Tardis and discuss things there? It's getting dark," River suggested as she walked back to where the Doctor and Rose were just breaking their embrace.

"Right, of course, on to the Tardis then. Come on, Rose. It's had a makeover since the last time you were inside. River, let's get you off your feet. You look exhausted," said the Doctor very fast and very energetically. With a great leap the Doctor had moved back the way they came and was leading the way back to the Tardis, his Tardis. River rolled her eyes at him and waddled behind, one hand always resting on her pregnant belly.

"You're pregnant," Rose said slowly as she walked beside the pregnant woman. River turned and smiled at her and nodded.

"Almost six months along now, and I already feel like I'm the size of a planet," she told Rose then laughed as she saw the Doctor nod in agreement in front of her. "Sweetie, it's not nice to tell me I look like a planet."

"But you said it first! And I love planets!" protested the Doctor as he turned around and began walking backwards, so he could look at River and Rose as they spoke.

"You're pregnant and you've got a gun strapped to your hip," was Rose's next statement. This made an amused smile dance on the corners of both the Doctor and River's lips.

"Yeah, she does that, but it's better than her walking around without one because she's always getting into trouble. She couldn't avoid it to save her life," replied the Doctor with a playful grin.

"Oh, you know me too well, honey. But where's the fun in life with no trouble. You said yourself you love a bad girl," was River's mischievous reply. She sent a wink Rose's way before turning back to the Doctor who answered with the same playfulness in his tone.

"And you are the worst."

"You would know…."

"So, are you his new companion or something?" interrupted Rose, not quite understand what was going on. River glanced at Rose then looked at the Doctor with her eyebrow raised. He looked back at her with nervousness sprouting over the features of his face.

"What?" asked Rose, seeing the interaction between the two.

"No, I'm not exactly his new companion. I'm his wife," River stated proudly. Rose's mouth fell open at this declaration and she looked at the Doctor as she pointed at River's stomach.

"So that means that's your….?"

"I know!" answered the Doctor with glee. "Can you believe it?"

"No, honestly, I can't," replied Rose incredulously and shook her head in disbelief. At the exact same moment they had reached the entrance to the building where the Tardis was parked, but since the Doctor hadn't been watching where he was going he slammed right into the wall and feel to the ground with a very loud "Ouch!" Both River and Rose burst into laughter.

"Hey, that's not funny!" moaned the Doctor as he rubbed the back of his head and looked disgruntledly on at the women standing over him. He quickly popped back up and walked through the doorway facing the proper way followed by Rose and then River.

"He doesn't seem to be very coordinated in this regeneration," murmured Rose to River.

"He's really not. It's very amusing. And that's only the beginning of the quirks this go around. You just wait and see," River replied loud enough for the Doctor to hear. He pretended he wasn't listening, but she knew he was. He always was when the conversation pertained to him.

"All right, here's the old girl," announced the Doctor as they came upon the Tardis sitting proudly in the middle of a dimly lit hall still fully intact, which the Doctor was very relieved for. When he'd seen the crashed Tardis he had questioned if it had been his. In his mind he mentally reminded himself to ask Rose later why her Tardis was a blue police telephone box.

"Hurry up and unlock it, Doctor, the baby is kicking me right in the bladder," urged River. Once the door was open she rushed inside leaving Rose and the Doctor standing alone in the doorway.

"Welcome back to the Tardis, Rose," smiled the Doctor waving her inside. Her pretty eyes grew very wide as she took in the very extensive interior of the time machine. She was used to the bigger on the inside bit, but it was quite a bit bigger than last time.

"It's….wonderful," she sighed as many old and slightly bittersweet memories rushed to the forefront of her thoughts.

"Yes, I am fond of it, but when have I ever not been?" This speech was followed by the re-entrance of River who was looking much more content than when she had disappeared.

"Honey, how about we get off this planet before I have to waist more bullets on the rude inhabitants," suggested River as she sank gracefully into one of the chairs around the console.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go somewhere cool. How about….."

"We have to go see Dad, Sweetie. Remember? He was going to get a very understanding friend do an ultrasound on the baby…." River looked at him expectantly waiting for him to remember. At her words his face lit up and he looked very excited. His movements took on an extra flourish as he gallivanted around the console to send her into flight. As he was doing this Rose had wandered down below to explore the strange new Tardis and get her thoughts in order.

"Yes, yes, of course! The first ultrasound of our baby. Can't miss that for the world. Pond residence, here we come!" The Tardis jerked into flight and River sighed before getting to her feet and pulling down a lever.

"The baby hates your driving," she informed him disapprovingly before moving to descend the stairs to the lower level.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, choosing to ignore her statement.

"Girl time, my love, stay where you are," she flashed him one of her cheeky smiles before disappearing to the lower level where her fierce eyes fell rather softly on the young blonde leaning up against one of the walls.

"Hey," River greeted in a low tone so it wouldn't carry to the floor above where she had no doubt the Doctor would be intently trying to listen in.

"Oh, hey," Rose answered as she turned around in surprise.

"I just needed a moment. You know, it's a lot to take in after so long….away."

"Yes, I understand, but just to warn you—this is only the beginning. It only gets more complicated from here," River informed the younger girl with a knowing glint in her playful gaze.

"Only gets more complicated?"

"You'll see what I mean when you meet Mum and Dad, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…" River's voice trailed off as she searched Roses' face for something, but Rose didn't understand what.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"I just—I wanted to make sure you were okay. The whole bit with the Doctor and I was just dumped on you and I know about the past—between the two of you. I wanted to make sure this wasn't too much for you to handle," explained River a little breathlessly as she moved closer to the blonde, her face full of earnest concern.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about me. Honestly. It's no big deal. I've moved on. I have a life of my own now. I couldn't expect the Doctor to pine over me for the rest of his life. All I ever wanted was just for him to be happy. And with you—he seems really, really happy," replied Rose kindly, flashing a sweet smile in River's direction. River looked up through the glass floor and watched her beloved Doctor hopping about wildly and she smiled at him with love burning in her eyes.

"I hope he's happy. Things between us can just get so complicated. I can never be sure if he's truly happy," her voice was just above a whisper as she spoke and there was such tenderness in her eyes.

"The way he looks at you, River—I've never seen him look at anyone that way before. Not even me," replied Rose, but as she said this the tenderness disappeared from River's face and the playfulness returned. She preferred to keep the soft side of her personality tucked safely away.

"You said you have a life of your own now. What is it you do?" she asked in a lively tone as she moved to perch on the edge of the steps to relieve her aching pregnant feet. She leaned up against the railing and wrapped her arms around her stomach then waited for Rose to speak.

"Well, you know the second Doctor, the one Donna accidentally created stayed with me in the other universe, yeah?" River nodded and urged Rose to go on. "We got married. And—we have a little girl. We called her Maddie. She's almost seven now." A small laugh full of joy tumbled out of Rose's mouth as she said this and River looked on with understanding in her eyes. Despite all that the Doctor and Rose had been through they had managed to pick up the pieces of their broken lives and find happiness. They were both married with children. The thought made River smile.

"And you fly through time and space protecting your universe just like this Doctor does?" inquired River, quite sure of the answer.

"Yeah, we were on our way back home when the Tardis started acting funny. That's how I ended up here. I don't know what happened." Rose looked away as tears began to form in her eyes. "Maddie was with us. I hope she's okay. I hope she's safe." River was up in an instant and at Rose's side to comfort her. She grasped Rose's shoulders and looked firmly into her eyes.

"Don't worry. The Doctor will figure this out just as he always does. He'll find your daughter and we'll get whatever happened to you sorted out," she stated and believed it fully with both her hearts.

"Yeah…" Rose began, but stopped as the Doctor's head popped down from the floor above as he hung over the side to speak with them.

"I hate to interrupt all this secret girly chatter, but we've reached the Pond residence and if we don't get out of here soon your mother will be banging on the front doors, River, and I really don't want to deal with her cross," announced the Doctor.

"Ah, time to visit the parents," sighed River and she led Rose back up to the main console room floor where the Doctor was prancing about impatiently.

"Okay, here we go!" he proclaimed then launched himself at the Tardis doors to yank them open and find a very disgruntled ginger standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"You're late."


	3. Nothing

******Hello everyone! I am so sorry I have not updated in a while. Writer's block had a tight hold on me, but I should be back fairly regularly until the story is complete! I apologize for any and all grammar errors in this and all previous or future chapters. I noticed a lot when I was rereading old chapters, so I am sorry. I hope you can overlook them.**

**This is a slightly fluffyish, yet foreshadowing chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me reviews telling me what you think. The more responses I get the faster I update. I have more motivation to update when I know people are enjoying the story, which I hope you all are!**

**As always I don't own Doctor Who or any of the awesome characters**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

The Doctor faltered as his eyes fell on Amy Pond standing before his Tardis looking very upset. He twisted his hands nervously and glanced back at River for help. She just smiled at him impishly and mimicked her mother's pose. Amy began tapping her foot impatiently, so the Doctor spun back to face her once more.

"But…but I'm here. Look and I brought River all safe and sound just like I promised…..how late exactly?" he questioned, already flinching in anticipation of the sure to come harsh words from his firey red-headed companion.

"Three months raggedy man. And my grandbaby better be in one piece or you will get it," threatened Amy.

"Three months?..."

"Should have let me drive, Sweetie. You know we never go where or when we are supposed to when you're driving," interrupted River in a mischievous tone just to wind him up. He turned to shoot a retort at her, but was stopped by a question from Rose, which, for the time, was ignored.

"Wait a second. Did you say….grandbaby?" she asked in a tone of pure disbelief. Amy didn't answer her. Instead, she looked at the Doctor to get a question of her own answered.

"Doctor, who's that? And what's she doing in the Tardis?"

"Amy, do you remember when I told you about Rose Tyler? That," the Doctor pointed proudly to Rose, "is Rose Tyler." Amy's mouth fell open at this declaration and before anyone could stop her she had bolted into the Tardis and threw her arms around Rose's neck.

"Oh, well, hello there," laughed Rose in surprise and delight.

"What's with the hugging?" came the sound of Rory's voice as he appeared where Amy had previously been standing.

"Rory the Roman!" shouted the Doctor happily and began walking towards Rory with his arms open in an attempt to hug him, but River stepped in the way and claimed her hug first.

"Daughters get first dibs," she informed the Doctor with a wink. He huffed at her, but did not say anything. Hugs went all around for the next moment or two as the old friends were reunited. Amy drilled River with questions about the baby while Rory and the Doctor caught up on where they were in their timelines. Patiently Rose stood off to the side waiting for an explanation as to what was going on. She was very confused and still a little out of it from her crash landing.

"Doctor, I think we should head inside and get Rose a cup of tea. She's looking a little pale," suggested Amy as she finally looked up from her conversation with her daughter.

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, Ponds, what are we waiting for?" questioned the Doctor. He slung his arms around River and Rory and began leading them out of the Tardis. Amy shot Rose a kind smile then gestured for her to follow. She smiled back and moved to Amy's side, so they could leave the Tardis together.

"So, grandbaby? What exactly did you mean by that?" she asked Amy as they reached the garden path.

"Oh, that, well, it's sort of a long story, but River is my daughter," announced Amy with a glance to the curly blonde mass of hair bobbing just a ways ahead.

"Daughter? Please, go on," urged an intrigued Rose. As they headed into the house and to the living room Amy gave Rose a short account of the circumstances of River and their confusing life. Rose listened attentively, fascinated by every word.

"So, she's part Timelord?" asked Rose as they were standing in the kitchen getting tea ready.

"Yep, but she gave all her regenerations to the Doctor a long time ago to bring him back after she killed him."

"That's a bit contradictory isn't it?"

"It wasn't her fault. They….they hurt her, but she's fine now. She's fine and happy, and I hope we don't ever have to worry about that wicked woman again, but that's probably not true. I have noticed the marks on you. I know why those are there" declared Amy almost angrily.

"Is that tea ready yet? I'd really like a biscuit!" shouted the Doctor from the other room. Amy chuckled and sighed in exasperation. She picked up the tea tray and led the way back into the living room where River was hogging a whole couch forcing Rory and the Doctor to sit on the floor to make room for Rose and Amy on the other couch.

"Here you are," declared Amy a little sarcastically as she set the tray down on the coffee table. The Doctor attacked the tray quickly and poured everyone a glass, handing a cup to his wife first, then after everyone else was served began to dig into the biscuits happily.

"Doctor, we need to figure out how Rose got here, and we need to figure out how to get her back," announced River after a few minutes of silence between all of them where only the sound of slurping tea could be heard.

"I know. I'm working on it. Rose, what all do you remember?" River flinched a bit at this sentence and a protective hand fell over her stomach. She knew the answer Rose was going to give before it had left the blonde's mouth.

"Nothing. I don't remember anything."


End file.
